


Greatest Achievement

by Prince_Ali



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kissing, M/M, Memory Related, Nipple Play, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Chanyeol likes cuddling his boyfriend but often times it escalates. He remembers the first time Jongdae came untouched under his hands.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950280
Kudos: 44





	Greatest Achievement

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Nipple Play
> 
> I know it's late. Oops, but in return I'll post two today. Ngl, this will probably happen more often than not lol.

Jongdae was warm cuddled up to Chanyeol, the larger curled around the other, his arms encircling Jongdae's waist. It had been like this since the two had moved in together, Chanyeol wrapping himself around Jongdae like that of an octopus when the two laid down to rest. To Jongdae it was the nicest thing and helped him fall asleep faster, the weight of the larger instantly putting him to sleep. To Chanyeol it reminded him to treasure the small man in his arms and to treat him like he deserved.

But there was one thing that Chanyeol took advantage of in this position. The fact that he could have Jongdae withering in his arms as he played with the smaller's nipples. Could you blame him though? They were so tempting and easy to access from his position. It was fun to draw his hands up Jongdae's sides, dancing his fingers against Jongdae's sides and bare skin, drawing moans and keens from the man his arms. Chanyeol reveled in the noises his boyfriend would make as he would rub the pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin before flicking at it to draw another cry from the smaller.

It was Chanyeol's greatest achievement, so he claims, to make Jongdae cum just from his nipples alone. It was a memory that was burned into his mind. The way he had woken the smaller up by rubbing just under Jongdae's pectorals with his thumb before moving up slightly and ghosting his fingers over Jongdae's perk nipples. He remembers vividly the way that the elder squirmed in his arms, his small hands gripping at Chanyeol's arms as he plucked at the flesh, drawing moans from Jongdae. 

He remembers the way that Jongdae pleaded with him, the whimpers and whines that fell from his kitten lips, begging Chanyeol to not to tease. He remembers ignoring the jumbled words and continuing his ministrations, pinching and tugging at Jongdae's nipples until they were swollen and Jongdae was leaking in his briefs. The way that the soft skin turned red and sensitive under his touch. He recalls the way that Jongdae called his name begging him for more and the way that Chanyeol gripped Jongdae's chin, tiling his head up so that Chanyeol could consume his lips, thus silencing him. He remembers the way that his lips moved with the other's, how Jongdae's lips were wet and swollen when he pulled away. The way that Jongdae seemed out of breath and his chest was heaving. He was beautiful. The flushed cheeks, moist eyes, and the way that the smaller looked up at Chanyeol like he was Jongdae's entire world was burned into his mind.

That was probably why he made it a goal to make Jongdae cum only from his nipples. Chanyeol recalls the way that he ducked down and sucked at the sensitive spot on Jongdae's neck as he teased at Jongdae's nippled, plucking and twisting them before gently rubbing the pain out with the pad of his thumb. He memorized the way that Jongdae's head fell backwards against his chest as his body seemed to shake from his orgasm. The way that Jongdae cracked open his eyes and looked at Chanyeol, how the smaller looked completely wrecked. There was nothing in the world that matched up to the moment right then and there.


End file.
